Reid's No Damsel
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Spencer Reid has once again been kidnapped, the man who has him has contacted his team, but what this man didn't take into consideration was Reid's inner strength. One-shot. I own nothing
The morning began as any normal day, the team minus boy genius were at the BAU bright and early, each member slipping folders of files to the still absent members desk pile.

They knew Reid wouldn't mind, the kid could read through all of those files in less than an hours time, damn the eidetic memory.

Morgan sighed as he quickly loses interest in his paper, looking over to the still empty desk of the man he considers his little brother "Where's Reid?"

Prentiss lowers her file, her brown gaze roaming from Morgan to the empty seat, her hand plays with her wrist watch "It's not like Reid to be late."

Morgan grabs his cell phone and begins dialing "I'm getting to the bottom of this."

Prentiss makes her way over, her ears craning to listen as the dialing tone ends to voice mail "Hope he's ok."

JJ, Hotch and Rossi enter the premises, there eyes show the fear and anger they were all currently feeling "We've got a problem."

Morgan and Prentiss stare at Hotch's proclamation, each begging that the problem had nothing to do with Reid. "Hotch, tell me this isn't about pretty boy."

JJ wipes stray tears from her eyes "Come to the conference room." States Hotch, the leader now heading up the stairs and into said room.

Rossi rests his hand a top JJ's trembling shoulder "Spencer's a smart kid and were the best at what we do."

JJ nods and allows Rossi to lead her into the conference room, Morgan and Prentiss following close behind. Hotch stood in front of the room as the others took their seats at the round table, the screen turning on to a standing man, dressed in all black wielding an aluminum bat

The team quickly begins developing a profile of their unsub as Hotch began speaking "Last night I got a call from Reid's phone, an unknown male on the line ordered the team to meet here at morning."

"Does that psycho have Reid?" Questions Prentiss, begging the kid had just had his phone stolen

Hotch remains stoic as he turns towards the screen, glaring the now smiling figure down "He'd better not."

"Good morning BAU, I'm so glad you're all good at taking orders." States the unknown offender dominating the screen.

"Where's my agent?" Demands Hotch, if this man had done anything to Reid, he'd pay dearly

The man laughs "I watched all of you, you're more than a team, you're a family, you all love and care for one another, it's pathetic really."

Morgan clenches his fists, fighting the strong urge to tear that man apart "Where's Reid? Don't make me ask again."

JJ glares as the man begins laughing uncontrollably, did he actually think this was funny? "If you've hurt him I swear on my life that you will pay, now stop dodging the question! Where is Spence?"

The man smiles behind his mask, his gloved hand points to a door behind him, visible to the camera "Your friend is just behind that door."

"You sick son of a bitch, if you hurt a hair on Reid's head-" Morgan's rant is cut short by a loud thud coming from the camera, the unsub turning and rushing towards the door in shock.

The team watches as the man peers inside using a peep hole, his body language instantly changes moments later. "Let's go see Spencer, shall we?" Grits the man as he grabs the camera and moves to unlock the heavy metallic door.

The room opens to reveal a dark, concrete cell, discarded ropes and duct tape lay crumpled next to an empty wooden chair.

It was obvious Reid had been the victim to that chair, but where was the genius now?

"Spencer, we've talked about this, there's no escaping from this room, I'll simply catch you and tie you up even tighter than before."

No sound greets the unsubs declaration, the team watches the camera intently, hoping to catch sight of their missing teammate.

The man moves closer to the door, the only escape route, Spencer was still in there somewhere, he was sure of it "Pretty boy! Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Suddenly, the man lost his hold of the camera, said device rolling along the hard concrete as Reid tackles his kidnapper to the ground.

The young genius was always seen as the weakest and most vulnerable, but Spencer Reid was far from that description, he's trained and thanks to an eidetic memory, remembers every word he's told or reads.

"Don't call me pretty boy." States Reid as he punched the man underneath him hard in the jaw, followed by a palm slam to the jugular "Only Morgan and the team can call me those names."

The kidnapper nods vigorously in response, he hadn't expected the kid to put up this much of a fight, he had to get the upper hand.

The unsub attempts to roll out of Reid's grasp, his leg rising to kick the young man away, grab the camera and rush out the door, as long as Spencer was in this room, there would be no escaping.

Reid's mind races at the many scenarios rushing through his head, he had the guy trapped underneath his body, carefully placing his legs and knees on central nervous points to lessen the man movements, but even he could see there were flaws, for one Reid had to keep his hands busy and free to defend himself against the mans attacks.

But he was starting to grow tired, he'd been abducted and bound to a chair for what must have been a whole night and his body was exhausted, muscles strained due to being held in the same place for quite awhile.

If Reid knew this, then so did the Unsub and that spelled trouble, the team cheered their colleague on from the BAU office, they'd never seen Reid fight before and the kid wasn't half bad.

"Come on Reid, kick that son of a bitch where the sun don't shine!" Expressed Morgan, who knew all that forced training the pair had completed would pay off.

Reid's eyes roam to the camera, as if he'd heard his families words, what was the guy filming for? And for who? Quickly the genius launched off his kidnapper, delicate fingers grabbing for the camera.

All the cheers stop as Reid released the guy and turned his attention towards the camera, no one knew what the kid was doing, he'd just freed his kidnapper for a camera.

Said kidnapper shakily reached his feet, staring at Spencer as he runs for the fallen device, he didn't care if the kid had the stupid thing or not, he turned and began his hobble to the only door.

Reid reached the camera, the lens is soon filled with the pretty boys chocolate eyes "To whoever is watching, I'm going to apologize in advance for what I'm about to do."

The team stares as Reid on screen closes his eyes and takes in a deep breathe, within seconds the brunette turns and throws the camcorder into the hobbling figure, smacking into the back of the mans skull, giving everyone a nice view of broken bones, brain matter and sticky blood.

"Where ... Where did Reid learn to fight like that?" Question Prentiss, her mouth wide open in shock at what she'd just witnessed.

"Wow, I never knew the kid had that in him." Respond Rossi, quite proud of their little genius

JJ and Garcia were too shocked to say anything, Spence, their little walking encyclopedia, had taken an Unsub down all on his own. Hotch and Morgan share knowing looks, Reid may be the youngest on the team, but the kid was far from being a damsel in distress.

"Come on baby girl, let's get the kids coffee started before he gets here."

Garcia can only nod in response as her dark chocolate leads her into the break room, JJ wipes her dried tears off her cheeks in embarrassment before making her way towards her office, Prentiss smiles, grabbing a file she had snuck Reid off his desk.

Rossi stayed close to Hotch as the others left, he'd always seen the talent Reid possessed, now they all did too, he nodded to Hotch when the mans phone rang.

Aaron Hotchner answered the phone in pride of who was on the other line, someday they'd tell Reid what they witnessed, but for now, they'd settle with the fact that Reid was not nor would he ever be, the damsel in distress "Yeah, Reid?"

 **Alright so I love Reid being in danger, but I suddenly thought, what if there was more to our boy genius then we thought? :)**


End file.
